


Three Sentence Ficlets (Mad Max)

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Kindness, Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fic, Questions, Radio, Recovery, Survival, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets written for various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon. <b>1)</b> A small kindness on the road. <b>2)</b> Electricity is rare these days, but there are still satellites overhead and some signal in the static. <b>3)</b> Furiosa leads a caravan back to the wreckage two days later -- sooner than she should, but symbols are important. <b>4)</b> They say if you drive west fast enough, a single day lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> These ficlets were written in response to prompts in various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon, hosted by caramelsilver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/1/15 for [celeste9](http://celeste9.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Mad Max: Fury Road, Max/Furiosa, small comforts](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4568754#t4568754).

Furiosa wakes fast and cold, stretches out the inevitable aches and strains from sleeping upright in the Rig's cab, and frowns when she finds less pain than she expected. Something soft and heavy slithers down the back of the seat, lands on the gearshift with a muffled thump: the Fool's jacket, the one he reclaimed with such vehemence from the war boy, folded into a makeshift pillow for her while she slept.

She glances over at the driver's seat, sees the furrowed line between his tired eyes, and gives the man the returned comfort of not mentioning his small kindness.


	2. I lift my lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/7/15 for [silvr_dagger](http://silvr_dagger.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Mad Max: Fury Road, any characters or pairing, the gift of water](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4860338#t4860338).

Four hundred and thirty-three days later, Max slowly turns the radio dial in his newly scavenged car, listening for scraps of signal in the static: electricity is rare these days, but there are still satellites overhead and some enclaves broadcast boastful warnings that help him evade and avoid potential trouble; a voice fades into coherence -- a woman, he notes; men are more common, since people assume there's more weight behind their threats -- and he waits to hear the next set of coordinates to add to his map.

It's only when he's laboriously picking the numbers and landmarks out on the fabric that he realizes this recording is a welcome instead of a warning, that he knows the woman's voice, and that Furiosa is offering water to all those who thirst: calm and fearless, as if she isn't calling catastrophe down on her head and all those around her.

He listens through another repetition, stares toward the horizon as if he could see the Citadel beyond the desert and the hills.

Then he turns the wheel and begins to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The satellites and radios are courtesy of a really neat [Tumblr post](http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com/post/134538618377/warboywhisper-slitthelizardking) on the subject, which I immediately wanted to do something with.


	3. shall be reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/7/15 for [silvr_dagger](http://silvr_dagger.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Any fandom (or original), any characters or pairings, salvage](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4799154#t4799154).

Furiosa leads a caravan back to the wreckage two days later -- sooner than she should, with three settlements still in chaos and flux and her own repairs so fragile, but symbols are important and she's always run her rigs on the mantra of leave no crew behind. The Rock Riders have already begun picking over the carcasses of both cars and humans, but they scatter into the hills at the blare of engines and horns, too battered to risk another confrontation after the last two.

She brings the War Rig home; her other half is past repair itself, but its parts will let blackthumbs resurrect other vehicles, as the bodies of the war boys' brothers will find new life in the green they help to grow.


	4. truth, like the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 1/10/17 for [silvr_dagger](http://silvr_dagger.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Mad Max: Fury Road, any, chasing the sun](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5613275#t5613275).

They say if you drive west fast enough, the sun never sets; drive west fast enough and a single day lasts forever. The true metal, the true V8, they race across the sky in a blaze of glory too bright to look upon with pitiful fleshy eyes, and they will never die; this is Valhalla, the promise and the dream, where everything is caught in an eternity of perfect, howling speed and chrome.

"Flashy and hollow, just like the rest of Joe's lies, and easily turned around if the people here weren't too cowed and beaten down to think," Angharad says when Furiosa relates this bit of warboy lore, words dragged halting and unfamiliar between her teeth like a slow fuel leak she can already tell will leave her stranded and weaponless one of these endless days; "What if you drive east to meet the sun as a partner, instead of west to capture it?" and Furiosa sits in gear-ground silence for the rest of her watch rather than admit she's never thought to ask the question.


End file.
